The Big Day Has Come
by sanXmirFan
Summary: Sango and Miroku's big day has come! But someone changes there mind. rated just in caseplease R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**The Big Day has Come**

by sanXmir

**Chapter 1: what we thought would be true **

A/N- I only made up some of this story, my sister finished it off. Thanks sis. (sacredkagome)!

* * *

It was Sango and Mirokus big day! They were getting married! Kagome was so worried on how it would tern out. "Inuyasha, im not so sure if they should go through with this." "It will tern out fine." Inuyahsa said. Inuyasha thought that would make her feel better, but it didn't. It just made her feel worse.

As Sango was getting ready for the wedding, something came to her mind. She thought that if Miroku and her were to get married, they wouldn't have enough time to spend with eachother , and they wouldn't have as much fun as they used to have.

Kagome had to stop the wedding."Sango, I dont know about this, i just dont think yall are ready yet." Kagome said with a concernd voice. "I think the same, I just dont know how to tell miroku." sango said gloomly. "If its that hard for you ill tell him." Kagome offerd "No, ill tell him myself." Sango said as she slid her vale off her head. "But thank you anyways."

Sango walked out of the room right when Inuyahsa walked in. "What did you say to her!" Inuyahsa yelled to Kagome. Kagome smiled and gave a little pull on Inuyashas ear, "you'll see...my little puppy." inuyasha brushed kagomes hand away, crossed his arms and wisperd angrly, "i told you not to call me that." kagome just smiled.

Sango opend the door to Miroku's dressing room sadly. Miroku was puting on his tie when he saw a gloomy face in his mirror. He turned and grabbed Sango's arms, "what's wrong, Sango?" She turned away, trying not to make eye contact, "M...Miroku...i cant marry you."

Miroku's face falterd, "but...Sango..." "No...Miroku..i dont know how to tell you this, but..." sango paused. "what is it?" Sango made eye contact with her love, "I just dont think this is going to work out well."

Sango was surprised at what had happend next. Miroku was kissing her! After she had just denied him as a husband he was kissing her!

She decided to make this kiss count. She could feel Miroku's toung trying to find its way past her lips. She partially opend the passage to her mouth. Both of there toungs collided. As Sango nibbled on Miroku's bottom lip, he continued massaging her toung.

When they finaly parted, they glanced at eachother with loving smiles on there faces. Sango was the first to break the silence, "I love you, Miroku Sama." She wrapped her arms around his waist. He responded to her hug by wrapping his arms around her upper body and rested his head on hers, "I love you too."

After a wile they told everyone the wedding was off. They where dissapointed to see another perfect couple cancle there wedding.

"Hey, Kagome...Inuyasha...come here for a sec.!" Sango yelled as she watched her friends walk to her and Miroku, after already making the long trip to their car. "WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled to Sango when he and Kagome had finaly reached them. Sango smiled, "Do you two want to go to TUKI TUKI SEA FOOD?" Inuyasha's mad frown turned into a smile.

He turned to Kagome and pleeded, "Oh, Kagome, can we go! Please please please!" Kagome put her hands on her hips and smiled, "Well i dont know. Let me think about it for a sec." She moved one of her hands to her chin, "hmmmmm..." inuyasha crossed his fingers and thought, 'Please let her say yes. Please let her say yes..." (A/N- i could go on and on, but i dont feel like typing it all.)

Kagome put her hand down by her side and smiled, looking at inuyasha's puppy-dog face. "Ok, Inuyasha! We can go!" Inuyasha relaxed and jumped in the air. "Yeah! Were going to my favoriet restuarant!"

* * *

A/N- please review! Tell me if you think this should be a one time shot or if i should continue! 


	2. Jerk

the big day has come

Chapter 2:

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha just arrived at Tuki Tuki Sea Food when they ran into one of there so called friend, kikyo.

" How nice it is to see you here" Kagome said with an evil look in her eyes. "Yeah! Its really nice to see you here Kikyo!" inuyasha said with a plesent smile on his face. Kagome hit Inuyasha on the back of the head.she didnt want to tell inuyasha to sit because it would emberiss her in front of all the people in the resteront. "HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Inuyasha yelled.

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" Kagome yelled back. Kagome ran out of the resteront. Sango fallowed after her. Finaly Sango caught up with Kagome. "Kagome. What happend in there?" Sango asked in consern. "Its just that every time Kikyo shows up its like Inuyasha doesent even notice me." Kagome said with tears coming down her eyes. "Well, do you want me to talk to Inuyasha for you?" Sango said trying to help kagome. "No thanks. ill let him figure it out on his own. but Sango... could i stay with you for one night?" Kagome asked. " Your wellcome to stay as long as you want. My door is always open." Sango said with a smile on her face. Kagome smiled back. "Thank you Sango."


End file.
